A Visit To Mrs Tinklehorn's House
by Dragonbuttero'PKMN
Summary: Ash visits one of the weirdest married couple's ever: May and Harley.  Contains Cookieshipping and whatever shipping Ash and Misty are


Ash knocked on the door.

He was visiting May's house, well, technically it was May's and Harley's house, but May run the house like it was her own. It was one of those Japanese-like homes you see on TV, with the rock garden and the wooden porch/walkway thing and the sliding doors, practically the only thing that kept it from being an actual Japanese home was that it was partly furnished in a westernized style, and there was A LOT of electricity, so yeah, the home was practically American.

May answered the door "Hey Ash. What are you doing here?"

He smiled "I just wanted to check up on an old friend."

May's eyes were no longer the bright blue eyes from her childhood, her eyes were blue, but they looked like the eyes that belong to a tired, and a bit pissed, mother somewhere in her early thirties. She also was quite tall, she had grown to be taller than Harley, and about as tall as her father. She wore a thing that looked like a kimono. It was different shades of pink, a light shade of pink flowing into a darker shade of pink, and the different horizontal shades were waving like the waves of flowing waters in a stream.

"Come in." she said.

Then Ash walked in, and May yelled "Harley! We have a guest!"

Harley at the moment was watching one of those G-rated situational comedies on TV "Coming!"

Harley ran into the room "Hello Ketchum Ash-kun." and he bowed." Good to see you." Harley's kimono thing (still not sure if what I'm thinking of is a kimono) had different shades of green and blue on it, but unlike May's kimono thing the colors seemed to flow randomly, and there were black out linings of flowers.

"Hello Harley" Ash said, too lazy to bow back, but the Pokémon world was very western and people only care if you bow at special events or something. Otherwise, no one cares. "Good to see you to."

"Would you please make us some tea?" May asked.

"Right away." Harley then shuffled to the kitchen.

"Tight kimono?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, the guy can't figure out how to wear it some other way."

"I never could understand why Harley wore woman's clothing." Ash said.

"It's because he has a very feminine figure."

"Huh." said Ash

They then both walked into the living room, the TV was still on, so May turned it off.

"So..." May said as she sat down "How are you and Misty doing?"

"We're doing fine! Abigail is doing well on her Violin, and Steve is trying out for the football team."

"Good!" May said

Then her kids ran in screaming "Mom! Rebecca won't stop pulling on my hair!"

Rebecca was a girl, about the age of three, and the girl who owned the hair that she was pulling was Marie, about 5 years old.

May then tried to pull away Rebecca so that she was away from Marie, and she held _**them **_apart, one hand on Rebecca's right shoulder, one hand on Marie's left.

"Listen to me, when I have a guest here. I don't want you two acting up when he's here. Do you hear me?"

"Yes..." Marie sort of whispered, while Rebecca was silent.

"I said: do you hear me?

"Yes mom!" they finally replied.

"Good, now I want you two to run along and go play somewhere else okay?"

"Yes." they both said.

"Good, now run along." May said, then she let them go.

As they were running out the hallway, Harley passed them as he was bringing Ash and May, and himself, tea. "What was that about?" he asked, since he heard part of the conversation.

May over the years had seemed to steel Harley's bossy-ness. Harley though had seemed practically the same, but now he was a bit more submissive, he still had some bossy-ness left in him though.

"Oh, the kids were just fighting again." May said. Harley set that tea tray thing down, sat down near May, and he grabbed himself some tea.

"Hm." he said, then sipped some tea.

"We're thinking of having another child." May said "We are going to have a son right honey? she said to Harley.

"May," Harley said. "You know as well as I do that I can't willfully control what gender the baby will be."

So they then talked some more and then it got about time for Ash to leave, so they all said good-bye, and Ash left.

And then Harley turned the TV back on.


End file.
